


It Burns

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [45]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen decides on a different route to power.</p><p>The apocalypse is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Burns

**Instead of aiming to become ruler of Heaven, Aizen decides that true power is determined by the number of people led; after all, what use is a God if nobody knows he exists? Towards that end, he decides that the next step is to conquer the human race, and take his place as the rightful leader of the planet and all of its residents, living and dead. His espada are distributed across the globe to make sure his vision comes to pass, and to usher in the apocalypse.  
**

* * *

 

Two days before the world ended, on the twelfth of December in the year 2012, nobody suspected a thing.

On December 11th, the pieces began to fall into place.

9\. When a Peruvian fisherman pulled up two strange masks made of bone-like material, formed into the shape of skulls, he dismissed them as children’s toys and threw them aside with the rest of the rubbish. He did not notice when the first head rolled around, on its own accord, to leer at his back; or when the second vanished into the bowels of his ship, without sparing him a second glance.

8\. Hundreds of miles away, a pink haired man stepped onto the viewing platform of the Eiffel Tower. Easily dismissed as a tourist, the obvious foreigner went largely ignored. Focusing on their own busy lives, no one noticed that the man never left.

7\. On the outskirts of Nairobi, just beyond the entrance to the national park, a curious figure stood vigil: a man, sitting cross-legged on a flat stone, surrounded by burning incense and, possibly, mind-altering substances. He paid no attention to the individuals that passed him by. However, the police that were sent to investigate his drugs vanished without a trace.

2\. At the same time, an ancient, scarred figure stumped his way through the main entryway of the Kremlin. He was old and crotchety, glaring down anyone who tried to turn him away or convince him to join a tour group. He finally settled on a public balcony, gazing out over Moscow. No one dared ask him to leave, or make room for the other tourists.

6\. On the opposite side of the world, a figure with electric blue hair streaked east down Route 66, cackling madly at the wind in his hair and the purring of the motorcycle between his legs. He was driving far faster than the speed limit allowed, but there was barely anyone around to notice. By nightfall, he would be in New York City.

10\. Far Below, a massive bear of a man tromped his way through the snow and ice two hundred miles north of McMurdo. His snarling curses and oaths would have drawn attention anywhere else, but at the bottom of the world there was no one around to hear.

3\. On the nearest continent, a beautiful woman stood silently on a beach, within site of the Sydney Opera House. Her tan skin and long blond hair kept her from standing out at first glance, but her eyes remained coldly fixed on the horizon, with no attention given to her surroundings. She never moved, never spoke, and never revealed her face.

1\. In sharp contrast, the man who strode calmly down the main street of Mexico City seemed normal, if a bit introverted. He did not rush or ignore his surroundings and he stopped on occasion to speak politely with bystanders. It was only after he left that people began to notice the unnatural silence that followed in his wake.

5\. Far to the North, a strange figure could be found running through the snow, cursing almost as loudly as and much more vehemently than his opposite number in Antarctica. He was over seven feet tall and very thin, with oddly spindly arms and long, straight hair. If any of the locals had seen the otherworldly figure, they likely would have considered him an evil _anirniq_ and avoided him at all costs.

4\. At the top of the Tokyo Skytree, another strange figure could be found staring down at the bustling ocean of humanity in one of the busiest cities on the planet. Wide green eyes observed everything with equal intensity and disinterest. High above the streets, not even his silhouette was distinguishable to anyone who thought to look up.

* * *

On the stroke of midnight, as the clock rolled over from the eleventh to the twelfth, all ten espada moved into position.

At 12:01, the world dissolved in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this before 12/12/2012, with the intention of posting it the day before. It didn't happen (mainly because I wanted a full fic to go with it, and I simply didn't have the time or energy to write up an extra four or five chapters), but this bit stands on its own fairly well, I think.


End file.
